Auld Lang Syne
by GraveDancer
Summary: Meredith and Derek ring in the new year...the only way Meredith and Derek know how to do. An MD one shot.


I had never seen Joe's this crowded. Not that Joe's was ever empty, well sometimes it was empty in the middle of the day if I stopped in when I was done and Derek was still working or Derek took me here for lunch or something but at night, I had never seen Joe's this crowded even though it was always busy. Which I should have expected except I had never really been a big fan of celebrating New Years at a big public party like this, and the year before I had actually let the New Year turn over without even thinking of it so this was new, this was new and strange and it was really crowded and I had no idea why I was even here.

Except my stupid boyfriend had given me that stupid look and I hated him, I actually hated him.

And I was not going to admit that I didn't exactly want to spend New Years at home without him. Which sounded silly but Cristina had wanted to stay at home and drink at the house and I hadn't wanted to do that. Or I had until Derek had said him and Mark had been hoping to go to Joe's and see the year out in style, or at least Mark had added that part in and I couldn't imagine spending the end of my year without him or even more appropriately starting the next year with him because this was it, and this would be my first year with Derek, my first of many years and I needed to be here, even if it was overly crowded and I wasn't sure how much I liked it. I needed to be here. No, I wanted to be here.

I did.

Because I was doing this thing where I was trying to brighter and shinier and just because I generally hated New Years because it meant just another year of crap, this year was different.

Which had everything to do with the hand on my back.

"I can't even hear myself think in here," Cristina frowned, before flinging back a shot. "I'm going to kill your boyfriend for dragging us here."

"Hey," I frowned, glancing over at Derek who was deep in conversation with Mark about something or other and I was pretty sure that was my favourite part of tonight. Derek was talking to Mark and his hand was still on my back. "Mark dragged us here, kill him, not Derek."

"Good idea, no one would miss Sloan," Cristina shrugged. "You'd be a crying mess if I killed McDreamy."

"I heard that Yang!" Mark bellowed from the other side of Derek.

"So?"

"So people would miss me," Mark frowned, hitting Derek's arm. "Shep here, he'd be like a lost little boy without me in his life."

"See, I kind of agree with Yang on this one," Derek smirked.

"Hurtful, Shep, that's hurtful," Mark sighed, looking over at me. "Big Grey though, she needs her fellow dirty mistress."

"It's been ages since we were dirty mistresses," I giggled, reaching over Derek to squeeze Mark's hand. "But I guess I'd miss you. I wouldn't have anyone to take Derek off my hands."

"Guys! Why aren't you dancing? You should be dancing. It's New Years and dancing and why aren't you dancing?" Lexie gasped for breath as she came up behind us because for some reason people were dancing at Joe's tonight. And I decided to pretend I didn't notice the way her eyes lingered on my former fellow dirty mistress because that didn't matter. Mark wasn't going to sleep with her so it didn't matter. Mark had promised. "Come on, guys."

"Real men don't dance," Mark shrugged, earning a dirty look from my little sister like person, which didn't matter because Mark wasn't sleeping with her.

"I…" Derek opened his mouth.

"No," I cut him off, shaking my head violently as I pushed his scotch toward him. "You…no dancing. After the other night at home, no dancing in public. Ever. Ever ever ever. No dancing."

"Why can't Derek dance?" Lexie frowned.

"Because he literally can't dance," I rolled my eyes. "My boyfriend is very cute but he can not dance. Trust me, I'm doing the world a favour."

"She is," Mark nodded. "Shep sucks."

"Which is something you'd know," Cristina smirked.

"Did you just suggest what I think you just suggested?" Derek frowned at my best friend while I tried not to giggle. Giggling at a joke about my boyfriend being gay would probably be bad or something, even if I had my friend Jose helping out. It wasn't that much Jose.

"What did you suggest that's got Grey turning red?" Alex asked, walking up beside Cristina.

"Alex!" I beamed, looking around him. "Where's Izzie?"

"Didn't want to come," Alex shrugged, gesturing to Joe who was at the other end of the bar. Something was up, something was definitely up, he said it in his voice that screamed that he didn't want to talk about it. "Anyway, what made Grey turn so red?"

"Cristina suggested that Mark and Derek were gay together," Callie offered from the other side of Mark, sounding uncomfortable.

"That's disturbing even for you, Yang," Alex frowned.

"As if everyone hasn't wondered," Cristina rolled her eyes, before turning to look at me again. "Speaking of wondering, where's Die this evening?"

"Working," I shrugged. "And this isn't really her scene, hanging out with Derek and I…not her thing. And what do you mean wondering?"

"You two seem quite close. Traveling Europe together. All those times alone in a hotel room…"

"Okay," I frowned. "A…not the way to get stories out of me even those aren't even stories that exist as we didn't…no. B…I like men. I clearly like men. Remember the whole…"

"One night stand stage?" my boyfriend volunteered.

"Yes, that," I rolled my eyes, elbowing him. "Shut up."

"Hey, it happened," he protested, ducking his head down to kiss me gently, ignoring the groans from our friends surrounding us before looking back up at Cristina. "Nothing like that happened, Yang, so stop thinking it."

"Wait, he knows what happened?" Cristina frowned.

"Boyfriend," I shrugged. "Live in boyfriend."

"Person."

"Sorry, Cristina," I smiled. "I love you, you know I do but boyfriend trumps person."

"Guys…seriously, we should be dancing," Lexie sighed, fiddling with her watch which had to be a Grey thing or something because there was no way she picked it up in the short time we knew each other. "Oh."

"What's wrong, Little Grey?" Mark asked. "Past your bed time?"

"No…" Lexie frowned at Mark again. "Just…it's fifteen minutes to midnight. It's nearly midnight which…new year."

"Well then Little Grey, time you stopped with the dancing and took a seat," Mark smiled a little too widely, pulling a stool up beside him. And I was going to ignore that too because Mark was allowed to sit beside my little sister person thing, he just wasn't allowed to sleep with her. Not that any of it mattered because Derek had shifted to wrap his arm completely around me and I was suddenly caught up in the smell and feeling of my boyfriend.

"Having fun?" Derek whispered, pulling me close.

"Hmmm…" I nodded, grabbing for his scotch and taking a sip, not even trying to hide my face at the awful taste. "I am. It's…busy and loud but yeah."

"Good," he grinned, kissing me quickly. "Scotch."

"It's gross."

"Better than your tequila," he smirked,

"Nothing is better than my tequila," I giggled. "Well except sex, sex is better than tequila."  
"And that's a sign you've had enough," he laughed.

"I have you know, I'm just a little tipsy," I smiled, kissing him again. I really did like kissing him even if he tasted like the gross scotch that him and Mark were drinking.

"Of course," he grinned, before kissing me again.

"You two do know that it's not even midnight, right?" Joe asked, suddenly appearing across the bar from us. "Aren't you supposed to hold off for that?"

"We're not good at holding off," Derek laughed.

"Don't I know it," Joe shook his head, placing some glasses of champagne in front of them. "Here you go, guys."

"Free drinks?" I asked.

"Free for my favourite customers," Joe shrugged.

"This is why I love you, Joe," I nodded.

"She'll love anyone who gives her sex or alcohol," Derek smirked. "Especially when it's free."

"Okay you…you're being an ass tonight," I frowned.

"Are you going to deny it?"

"I…I hate you," I pouted, hitting his stomach.

"That's what I thought," he laughed. "You love me."

"You wish."

"As much as I'm a big as fan of the Meredith and Derek show as anyone, I have to go make sure everyone has a drink for the big moment," Joe shook his head. "See all you guys later. Happy New Year if I don't get back."

"You too, Joe," Derek nodded, passing three glasses of champagne toward Mark, Lexie and Callie.

"This is weird," I sighed.

"What's weird?" Derek asked, his attention back on me.  
"Just…I used to ignore New Years or not, I didn't ignore it. I got drunk because it was an excuse to get drunk but I didn't celebrate it or something. It was just another year of crap and now…" I frowned, chewing on my bottom lip as I ran my fingers along the stem of the champagne glass. "Not drunk. And celebrating, this kind of feels like celebrating."

"No more crap, Mer," he murmured.

"I know or…I want to know," I nodded.

"2009 is going to be a good year," Derek nodded, rubbing my back gently. "It really is."

"I know. I think…the fact I know, it's freaking me out a little."

"It's freaking you out that you expect a good year?"

"Yeah."

"That's my girl," he smiled softly at me, kissing me gently again.

"I swear to god, I'm going to blow chunks," Mark groaned from Derek's side. "Can you two seriously not wait the next two minutes before you do that?"

"No," Derek shook his head.

"Of course not. I hope to God I'm never like you."

"To be like me, you'd actually have to find a girl you wanted to settle down with first," Derek laughed.

"Oh," Mark frowned, looking down at his drink. "I know that. And I haven't. No girl can handle the great Mark Sloan."

"Idiot," Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Turn it up, Joe!" someone behind them yelled, gesturing to the tiny television that Joe had brought in to watch the ball drop on. "It's countdown time."

"Countdown time!" Joe shouted at the crowded bar.

"Countdown time," Derek echoed in my ear, suddenly pulling her even closer to him, my back pressed against his chest even though we were sitting on separate stools.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Happy New Year," Derek whispered in my ear, turning me around as people screamed and shouted around us. It was chaos, it was complete and total chaos around us, but he kissed me firmly, wrapping his arms around me as he slid off his stool, or I slid off my stool, or someone slid and now we were standing and kissing in the middle of the completely crazy bar, kissing hard and I wasn't sure if things were still happening around us. Because his tongue was parting my lips, demanding entry that I happily gave. This was good. This was amazing. I could get used to this New Years Eve thing. "I love you," he whispered, finally pulling slightly away.

"I love you too," I breathed, smiling widely at him. "And happy…happy New Year."

"Shep!" Mark called from behind us, pulling Derek out of my arms to hug him tightly while Lexie moved to hug me. I wasn't sure if I had ever hugged Lexie before but it was New Year's and suddenly everyone was hugging around us and I didn't mind hugging my sister and then hugging Callie and Mark and telling everyone happy New Year and this was good, this was really good.

"Meredith…"

"Oh," I smiled as my boyfriend reached through the throng of people to grab my hand and pull me back to him. "Hey."

"Hey," he grinned, his eyes sparkling in the way they sparkled when I knew he had a very bad idea in his head that he thought was a good idea. This was not good, this was not good at all. "I have an idea."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"It's a great idea," he frowned, tugging on her hand. "Follow me."

"Oh god," I groaned, following behind him because I knew my boyfriend well enough to know that arguing with him would be a waste of everyone's time and I was pretty sure his idea involved us being alone which would probably be okay. Because I really wanted to be alone with him. So I followed him as we weaved through the people, moving toward somewhere until he finally opened a door and it closed behind us.

"There we go," he grinned, reaching to lock the door.

"Washroom…we're in a washroom…"

"We are," he nodded, pulling me to him again. "And we're in a washroom in a very busy bar where people have been drinking a lot so we have to make this pretty fast."

"Oh…"

"I want to welcome the new year."

Sex. He wanted sex. Which had definitely crossed my mind earlier except I had planned on it being when we got home instead of right now, but I had definitely planned on the first sex session of 2009. But this was good, this wasn't at all what I had planned but this was definitely good.

"Okay, okay," I nodded, moving to undo his belt buckle. "Fast."

"Fast," he nodded, undoing my pants for me and pulling them down slightly. "How have we not done this?"

"Don't know," I shook my head, pushing his pants down his hips and taking his growing erection into my hands as he kissed me hard, nothing soft about it. It was hard and desperate as he pulled my pants down further and pushed me hard against the wall. I was pretty sure it was clean. It was usually clean and he was Joe, Joe was good at keeping his bar clean so having sex against the wall was fine, especially because I really really wanted my boyfriend to fuck me right now.

"Mer…" he breathed.

"Please…please…"

He pushed inside me suddenly, going deep and hard as his lips pressed against mine hard enough to leave a bruise, his hand that wasn't holding me up moving up underneath my shirt. Rough, this was definitely more rough than we usually did but we didn't usually have sex in the washroom at Joe's after a few drinks but this was…wow, this was really wow. He pushed against me again, his thumb and finger capturing my nipple that was now exposed because at some point or another he had pushed my bra up and a shiver ran through my body, all of my muscles tightening with my already building orgasm. Amazing, this was amazing and he tweaked at my nipped and I couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped my mouth as he thrusted harder into me, the tip of his penis hitting against my cervix, bringing the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"God…fuck…" he breathed, his chest heaving as he pounded into me and everything started getting a little fuzzy and dark.

"Derek!" I yelped as suddenly the orgasm that had been building released through my body, sending waves of tremors to every limb as my muscles clenched around him. "Oh god…oh god…"

"Mer…" he roared.

"Oh…oh…"

My fingers moved to his curls as his body shuddered hard and he lost all control of his movements, his thrusts suddenly losing the fast but steady pattern as he pounded harder and harder into my, his body demanding full entry and somewhere in my very foggy brain I knew I would hurt in the morning but everything was still trembling and warm and I didn't really care.

"Fuck..." he gasped, lifting my legs higher for better access or something as he slammed into my body.

"Come," I ordered, my chest heaving as my body began to tingle again.

"God Mer," he breathed, his body shuddering hard as his penis twitched inside me and I felt him empty himself into me just as another orgasm overtook me hard and quick.

"Oh…oh…" I breathed as he pulled out of me, and set me back on the ground. "Oh…"

"That was…"

"Yeah…"

"We should…" Derek started before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "We need to get dressed."

"We do," I nodded, shifting to adjust my hands, trying to ignore the way my hands were shaking as I did so.

"That was a really good start to the new year," Derek laughed breathlessly.

"It was," I nodded again, running my hands over my shirt to smooth it out before working my fingers through my hair. I probably looked like I had sex. And if I looked like I had sex, my friends would never shut up. Not that they probably would anyway but it didn't mean that I had to look like I had sex.

"It's going to be a good one, Mer," he murmured, fixing his own pants.

"You…you think so?" I breathed.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, running his fingers through my hair and I could only hope that he was making it look less messed up. "We're together, which I know sounds weird but we're together, we're making this work and I think it can only get better."

"That was a little cheesy," I giggled.

"But true," he shrugged, kissing me softly.

"I know it is," I nodded. "I know."

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him softly and running my hands over his now messy curls. "And I know, I do know it's going to be a good year."

"Good things are coming."

"They are," I nodded and then giggled. "Or once we get out of this washroom, because getting out of this washroom, that's not going to be good."

"We do it proudly."

"Proudly."

"It's not like we're the first people that have had sex in this room," he shrugged. "Come on."

I giggled as my boyfriend grabbed my hand and threw the door open. I followed him out, laughing at the way he just kept walking, almost like he was completely oblivious to the way the long line of people were looking at us. He was doing it proudly or whatever because us having sex was a good thing. His hand in mine was a good thing. And this year, it probably was going to be a good thing too.


End file.
